


Anything & Everything

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Loves You, Anxiety, Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Jedi Reader, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sappy, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: You and Anakin are both Jedi Knights; however, you've been courting one another secretly for a long time. When an unexpected situation arises due to the nature of your undisclosed relationship, you fear he might resent you for what's happened.Fortunately, in spite of his new trepidation, your sweet and lovely Ani is far from shy about showing you just how much he truly cares.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Anything & Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted romantic fluff after the travesty that was the last story I wrote; someone else wanted pregnant smut... and so here's me killing two birds with a single stone and enjoying the heck out of myself while doing it. (It's actually not quite as extensively filthy as I'd anticipated; however, the sex is certainly still there.)
> 
> Also: Happy one year on ao3 to me. :)

"Anakin, are you angry with me?"

It seemed, for the moment, as though your question had fallen on deaf ears. It was late at night; you were finally in a room alone with Ani, and you ought to have been getting ready to go to sleep together. You always cherished being able to sleep in the same bed as him, if only because you got to do it so infrequently. Tonight, however, it was obvious that your minds were occupied by things other than the thought of being close to one another.

"Ani?" 

You stepped up nearer to where he was standing, staring out the window at the gleaming landscape of Coruscant. You weren't at the Temple; you'd never have been allowed to be together this way if you'd been surrounded by other Jedi. Instead you were in an apartment; the apartment of a trusted friend who might very well have been the only other person privy to the nature of your relationship with Anakin. They were frequently off-planet, and they always let you use their space when you and your secret love needed time alone. Typically, you were grateful to have it... but right now, silence and tension were bearing down on you unpleasantly. Anakin had scarcely said two words to you all evening.

"I'm sorry," you tried next. "I didn't mean to—"

"I'm not angry," he finally said, turning to face you. He took one of your hands in his: It was his durasteel one; the one he nearly always kept gloved, and whose touch was unlike anything you'd ever experienced before. He wasn't lying; the expression on his face didn't necessarily betray anger... instead, it looked more like pensive fear. That only enhanced the guilt you happened to be feeling. He tried to smile at you, but he failed. 

"If you're not angry, then what are you?" you asked, wanting to hear it from him rather than attempting to read his face (or, for that matter, his energy). Although Anakin was highly emotive, both his facial expression and his aura were frequently inscrutable. Oftentimes, you couldn't truly know what it was he was feeling unless he told you explicitly, and right now, you wished he'd do just that. 

"I'm not sure," he admitted, as he gave your fingers a gentle squeeze. He looked down at you; lips pursed, and eyes pleading. "...I'm worried," he decided to say, which you appreciated, but which you also could have guessed. Then, "I don't know how you expect us to be able to make this work."

"I don't know yet, either... but I was hoping that we could—"

"Are you absolutely _positive?"_ he interrupted, not without an air of desperation. "Because if you're not, then—"

"I'm positive, Anakin," you said. "I wouldn't have told you a thing unless I was."

It made sense that he would be in disbelief. The two of you hardly ever got to be alone with one another; it had been close to four months, in fact, since your last private encounter. What were the chances of you getting pregnant when you barely ever got the opportunity to be intimate? Slim, you'd thought, but you supposed now that you'd been terribly naive. 

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," he said, looking you up-and-down. "You're the one who's going to suffer for this, and it's my fault." Anakin knew how much being a Jedi Knight meant to you; understood very well the strength of your commitment to the Order and its philosophy. What he might not have understood, though, was that your commitment to him (and, now, the child you'd unwittingly created together) far surpassed it, to the point where you had already prepared yourself to give it all up if it meant you might have a chance at raising his family. 

"You don't need to be sorry, Ani," you reassured him. "This isn't a bad thing; it's wonderful, really— I never expected it, but now that it's happened, I hope you understand that I'm looking forward to it." 

He laughed, albeit somewhat ruefully. "You're looking _forward_ to being expelled from the Order?" 

"No, of course not," you answered. "But I _am_ looking forward to meeting the baby— aren't you?" 

The look on Anakin's face when you told him about your pregnancy had been one of immense shock. After staring at you in surprise for several long moments, he'd wrapped you up in his arms and apologized— although for what, you weren't quite sure. That had been mere hours ago; since then, neither of you had said very much to one another. His apprehension was sensible, and you didn't begrudge him his fear... but, you'd also hoped that he might grant you a glimmer of optimism; of hope, or excitement. Part of your lifelong drive toward being a Jedi had been informed by your ceaseless desire to care for others; until now, you never could have imagined you'd get to look after a child of your very own. 

The sacrifices you knew you'd have to make in light of your new discovery seemed more than worth it... even if you had to keep the identity of your offspring's father a closely-guarded secret (you'd already told Anakin that you were more than willing to do precisely that).

He sighed. "You know I love you, don't you?" he asked, without answering your question. 

"I do— and I love you, too." You looked down at the floor. "I've already told you that you don't have to have anything to do with this. If you want me to just—"

 _"No,"_ he said, surprising you with his vehemence. "It's not that." He used the hand he'd been born with to grasp your chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, and turn your head up to meet his gaze. "I'm scared because I _don't_ want to have to hide— you, the baby, or myself." He tilted his head as though he were examining you. "I also don't want you to have to give up what you've worked for your whole life. I feel like I'm imposing this on you; as if I've taken everything away." 

You put your free hand on his chest; fingered the thick, rough fabric of his tunic as you considered what he was telling you. You'd been taken to be trained as a very young child; far younger than Anakin had been when he'd begun his own journey toward becoming a Jedi. "You're not taking anything away from me, Ani," you told him decidedly. "The way I see it, you've given me a gift— something better and more meaningful than the Council ever could have." It was true that you'd have to abandon the bulk of your life's work to do this; however, giving it up didn't mean rendering it useless... at least, that wasn't how it seemed from your point of view. You didn't intend to pay much mind to anybody who disagreed.

Jedi or not, you were thrilled to be someone's mother.

Anakin smiled; a bit more successfully, this time. "It's hard for me to believe," he said. "Not just that you're willing to go through with this, but that it's actually happening in the first place." He paused. "You aren't even— I mean, you don't _look_..." He trailed off, perhaps having run out of tact.

You laughed. "These robes leave a lot to the imagination," you reminded him, glancing down at your body. They really did, and for now that was something for which you were grateful— if nobody could tell you were pregnant by looking at you, then it meant you had more time to figure out just what it was you were going to do with yourself when the fact of the matter became unavoidable.

After a few moments' hesitation, Anakin asked you somewhat nervously, "...Can I see?"

"See what?" You thought you might know what he meant, but you weren't quite sure.

"See _you_ ," he clarified. Then, beaming in a way that made him seem much more like his usual self, "It's been a while, you know."

You felt your face flush. "Oh! Well, sure— just promise you won't laugh at me." You weren't used to your pregnant body yet, in spite of having lived in it for the better part of four months. Although it was barely discernible through your robes, your belly had certainly grown fuller and more round since you and Anakin last saw one another. It was very noticeable when you weren't wearing clothes; luckily, no one except for Ani ever had cause to see you undressed. Besides your stomach, your breasts were swollen— sore, too, but at this moment in time, their tenderness was easier to ignore than their having increased in size. 

All of a sudden, it became especially apparent to you just how long it actually had been since you were last alone with Ani. 

"I'd never laugh," he promised solemnly, taking the hand of yours he was already holding, and bringing it up to his lips to place upon it a very gentle kiss. He stepped back after that to allow you space to disrobe and added, "You've always been beautiful to me, and I don't need to even try to see into the future to know you always will be." Then, he looked at you expectantly.

With a newly-tentative hand, you unfastened the belt around your waist; when it came loose, you shrugged off the tabard it had been holding in place. Having shed your outer cloak upon entering the apartment, that left you wearing only a set of loose, layered tunics, and the same graciously accommodating pants you'd always worn with the ensemble. 

Anakin looked at you curiously as you began to lift the pair of tunics up over your head; by the time you had extricated yourself from them and dropped them to the floor, his expression had changed: To your surprise, he was once more grinning broadly. 

"What?" you asked, as you stood in nothing but an unadorned bra and those kind, forgiving pants. You were certain he was about to break his promise not to laugh at you.

"You're pregnant," he observed, as if you hadn't spent the entire evening fretting about exactly that.

You looked down at yourself again; placed a hand on your taut, round little bump. "I told you," you said.

He was still smiling, but he now seemed to be at a loss for words. With a bewildered-looking shake of his head (it made his hair sway; you loved to watch his hair sway), he stepped back up to you. The way in which he did so seemed almost reverent. As gently as he'd ever done anything, he placed his hand— the flesh-and-blood one— on your stomach and asked you earnestly, "...Did _I_ do that?"

"You're the only one who could have," you reminded him. It was true— you'd only ever had Ani, and as far as you knew, he'd only ever had you. 

"So that's—?"

"Your baby," you finished for him. 

"...Sit down," he said, taking you by the hand once more as he led you to the edge of the bed.

"What for?" you asked as you sat, and instead of answering you with words, he knelt down between your knees; placed both of his hands on your belly. 

"Can you feel it move yet?" he asked, looking up at you with what appeared to be— finally— excitement writ on his face. 

"Not yet," you said. "Soon, though— or that's what the books say, at least."

His apparent excitement changed hastily to concern as he queried next, "Hasn't anybody looked at it yet?" You knew he meant a doctor, or something like one.

"I had one of the droids in the city do a quick scan," you answered, motioning toward the window, and the darkening skyline. "But I wiped its data as soon as it was finished."

"So it's..."

 _"It's healthy,"_ you assured him emphatically, and it was. You'd been quite relieved to find out that your baby was in good condition.

He took a few quiet moments, then, to take in your bump; ran his fingertips all over it. It felt wonderful— he hadn't had an opportunity to touch any part of you, after all, since the baby had been conceived. Aside from that, to have him touch your pregnant belly so lovingly was a sensation like none other; from the contrast between his hands, to the way he stared as he used them to explore your altered (by him, no less) physique. 

He even ventured to press his cheek up against your skin before posing yet another question: "How much longer can we keep this a secret, then?"

Your smile faded a bit as you answered, "Only another month, I'd guess— maybe two, if I'm lucky." He sighed again, and since his face was still resting against you, you began to stroke his hair. You'd always loved to stroke his hair. "No one needs to know it's yours, Ani," you reiterated. "You have no reason to hide."

Very slowly, he pulled his head away from your midsection; stood a bit higher on his knees so that he could meet you more closely. "I hope you realize that I won't let anyone believe your baby's father is anyone but me," he said, eyes wide and gaze fixed on your face.

You answered him incredulously with, "What about getting expelled from the Order? You said the Council wou—"

"To hell with the Council," he interrupted, both abruptly and very much unexpectedly.

"You can't possibly mean that, Anakin."

He rose to his feet, and began to undress the same way you had only moments ago. As you watched him free himself of his own Jedi trappings, he informed you contrarily, "I mean it as much as I've ever meant anything. Do you really think I'd let go of you for _them?_ "

Frankly, yes— up to now, you'd absolutely believed that he would have done exactly that. Anakin had given the Order a lot of himself throughout the course of his life; almost too much, really. The idea of him abandoning it was nearly inconceivable to you; however, he'd also never lied to you before.

"I'd never ask you to make that choice," you told him, because you wouldn't.

"You don't have to," he said simply, and— having rendered himself half-clothed— he leaned down and kissed you. He cupped your face with his steel hand while he replaced the other on your stomach; closed his eyes as he probed your mouth eagerly with his tongue. When he was certain you'd begun to lean into his affection, he slid his flesh hand around to your back, and deftly unfastened your bra, letting those sore and swollen breasts of yours come free as the garment fell, forgotten, to the floor. "You aren't only beautiful," he murmured as he broke your kiss, "you're _mine._ "

You drew in a breath and tried to will away the tears gathering in your eyes; you knew Anakin loved you, but truthfully, you never would have dared to assume that he loved you quite this much. What did he expect you to do together; where did he think the two (or, rather, three) of you were going to go? Only minutes before, he'd seemed torturously anxious about your mutual predicament— and now he was talking about running away with you.

"I belong to you as much as you belong to me," you confirmed for him, and you clasped your own hand over his on your stomach.

"I was yours from the moment I met you," he said. "Nothing ever could have changed it; I'd be a fool to think anything else."

"I love you, Anakin," was all you could manage to say to that. You did love him; you loved him more than anything.

As a coy, pretty little smile spread over his features in spite of everything, he asked, "Is it safe for me to show you how much I love you, too?"

With a grateful laugh, _"Yes—_ yes, it's entirely safe, Ani." You looked him up-and-down the same way he'd looked at you; he appeared more exquisite to you right now than he ever had: His body, of course, was characteristically flawless, and behind his eyes you could see more love than you'd have guessed a single person could possess. Anakin had always thrilled you; always surprised you— how else would you have ended up pregnant with his child?

You reclined on the bed; as you did, he began to tug at your pants. You assisted him in stripping you of everything you happened to still be wearing on your lower half, discarding it to the floor along with the rest of your layers. Those Jedi accouterments of yours wound up tangled in a heap; forgotten in favour of a type of intimacy you often craved, but rarely ever got to have. Might that change, if you managed to eschew the demands of the Order and escape somewhere together? You could only hope— and right now you felt more hopeful about your shared future than you had ever felt before. 

Having freed you of the remainder of your clothing, Anakin crawled up between your legs, and wasted no time in beginning to tease you with his tongue. You were, frankly, already more than prepared for him: Between his professions of love and the long-awaited sight of his body, you couldn't have helped your obvious arousal. He licked up what had already leaked out of you; once he had ascertained your receptiveness, he began to suck gently on your inner folds, only stopping to thrust his tongue into you for a better taste. His hands trailed over your stomach and thighs as he did; in spite of his warmth, goosebumps peppered your skin, and you shivered happily.

Who'd have been able to guess that pregnancy would render you so much more sensitive to his touch? Or maybe it was just the way he loved you: Unreservedly, and absent all reason or logic. That would have made sense, because you loved him just the same.

"Ani!" you cried, as he ventured to seal his lips around your clit and flick it eagerly with his tongue. 

"What?" he asked cheekily, raising his head to look at you after making you buck into his face. 

"I didn't say to stop," you laughed, propping yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at him.

"Then I won't," he replied, and he carefully slid a single, durasteel finger inside of you and began to rub very gently in just the right spot. He went back to work with his mouth at the same time, all the while reaching up to stroke both your breasts, and that firm little baby-bump of yours with his natural fingers. You couldn't keep yourself from writhing, moaning, or— finally, and with a yelp— gushing all over his prosthetic hand. Even before you'd fallen pregnant, Ani had _always_ had that effect on you. You'd only ever pleased each other this way; he knew your body nearly as well as he knew his own.

When he finally clambered up the length of your torso to lay beside you, he kissed you again, deeply and passionately. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and it made you want even more of him. He was rock-hard inside his pants, so you fingered the bulge of his cock through the fabric much the same way as he happened to still be touching your belly. That made him gasp into your mouth.

"You want more of me, then?" he asked, pulling back to look directly into your eyes. 

"I want as much of you as you'll give me," you said, joining him in touching your stomach as if to drive home the point. You could have sworn you saw his cheeks turn pink at your assertion.

"Anything, my love," he assured you. _"Anything and everything."_ To gaze at his face was to know that he was, once more, telling you nothing but the truth. How could you ever have thought he was angry with you?

He shifted about atop the mattress to shed his own pants after that; they were the very last piece of clothing between you. Once he'd freed his erection, you took it immediately and excitedly in your hand: It had been far too long since you'd gotten to wrap your fingers around his length; too long since you'd last squeezed him this way.

"I need you, Anakin," you told him. "I need you _now._ " You hoped he understood what you meant.

His sitting back up tall on his knees for the purpose of straddling your hips seemed to indicate that he did. As you bit your lip in anticipation of being filled up, he pumped his cock with that strange and beautiful metal hand of his and asked for confirmation, "You said that this was safe?"

"It's safe— I promise."

He smiled as he positioned himself atop you, leaning in closely to kiss you yet again as he guided himself inside and started to thrust his hips. You loved how _full_ Ani tended to make you feel; right now, you felt more full of him than you had ever had the pleasure of feeling before. True to his word, he was gentle; started as slowly as you knew he could while you reacclimatized to the stretch of receiving him after so much time had passed.

He was very careful not to put too much of his weight on you; his sheer strength seemed to make that very easy for him. Warmth radiated from his skin just as you knew love radiated from his heart; the noises that escaped him as he made love to you caused you to clench yourself around him gratefully. You placed one arm around his shoulders (he had _incredible_ shoulders), and allowed your free hand to become wrapped up in thick, soft tendrils of his hair. He did let you pull him close, but he also didn't put so much as an ounce of pressure on your bump. You absolutely loved how committed he already seemed to be to the safety of the little one; couldn't help but contemplate what a wonderful father he was going to be, when he finally got to meet his child.

"I want more babies with you, Ani," you blurted out suddenly, not knowing entirely where it had come from. All you did know was that it was true; one of them was never going to be enough— not when making them with Anakin felt this good, both inside and out.

"As many as you'd like, darling," he breathed into your ear, without skipping a beat. If he'd been scared earlier, then it was clear now that his fear was dissipating as quickly as he'd become aroused at the sight of your pregnant body. What was there to fear, when you loved each other this much? 

He shouted, finally, and dared to bite into your neck excitedly as he burst inside of you; spilling his essence wantonly, just as when he'd impregnated you in the first place. He kept on rutting into you as he drained; you milked him happily, because you hadn't been lying when you'd said that you couldn't possibly get enough of him.

Typically he'd have fallen onto you once he was finished; this time, he rolled off carefully to lay by your side. His hand went right back to your belly as he kissed a line along your jaw. 

"Thank you," you said simply, enjoying the sound of his breathing while you kept on appreciating the warmth of his hand.

"I was afraid I'd ruined your life," he reminded you, as though he thought you shouldn't be thanking him for giving you a gift you'd cherish for the rest of eternity.

This time you were the one to take his chin between your fingers and redirect his gaze. _"I love you, Anakin,"_ you told him, staring once more into those impossibly lovely, sky-blue eyes you'd fallen in love with the first time you'd ever seen them. Love could do anything, you thought— and the love you felt for one another was more than strong enough to be the foundation of a life together; a life you hadn't even known you wanted until it had been foisted upon you. 

"I love you, too," he said, sliding an arm beneath you for the purpose of drawing you in as near as he possibly could. "Do you really understand what you're leaving behind for me?"

"Whatever it is, it can't possibly be worth as much as what I know you can give." What he'd given you was worth _everything_ — all of a sudden, abandoning the Order seemed like nothing; a paltry little sacrifice in exchange for what you were certain lay ahead.

As you buried your face in Anakin's neck and closed your eyes, you reflected on what he'd said earlier; about how he didn't know how he expected you to be able to make this work. You hadn't had much of an answer for him then, and you still didn't— not quite.

What you did know was that you would somehow manage, because you were _together_ , and neither one of you was about to let the other go. Whatever came your way as a result of the decision you'd made tonight, you were positive that the two of you could handle it: If anything in existence had the strength to bear the weight of your broken commitments, it was the unabashed adoration you shared for one another.

Your love for Anakin alone, you thought, could support the weight of the entire galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow admirers of Fat Ani, you're up next; after that, we're off to have dinner with the version of him that's a drunk 53-year-old trainwreck, followed by some other weird shit.


End file.
